Dwarven
Dwarves, unlike in many other settings, are actually a sea fairing folk. They tend to live on the coast in small fishing hamlets or trading towns. They are a short, stocky people with weather aged faces hidden behind wind tousled beards. Their hands are calloused and worked, with a thousand light scars from working a fishing line or rigging. Customs Family A typical Dwarven family consists of two parental figures, two siblings and close family living under one roof. Both parents are permitted to work the family craft, often as a fisher or shipwright and this craft will be their family craft. The eldest son will often shadow the father to learn the craft, as would daughters shadow their mothers. These family units will be tight, holding proud their craft and lineage. First sons are given the most responsibility because of their commitment to the future of the family and second sons are adventurous and care free because of a lack of this. As such, second sons tend to found new villages, homes or companies away from home. Death When a dwarf passes on, the body is taken out to sea for a maritime burial. The tools of their trade and responsibility for their estate is passed on to the next of kin. It is customary for this to be the first son who would forgo the opportunity for adventure to take on the responsibilities of the families estate. Rights of Passage Dwarven society has only one lasting right of passage and that is the Tempest Voyage. Upon reaching his 50th birthday, the now teenage Dwarf, will accompany a long haul trading vessel. These long voyages, often to other lands, were as long as they were dangerous and would give a young dwarf ample time to make a name for himself. They would then be rewarded with a tattoo, that of a serpent with a storm raging on its back. Child Birth There are many customs on conception and childbirth, not many written down. Often they are spread by word of mouth or through family 'cure books.' The two most common methods for conception are the Tide Time and Mollies Stone. Tide Time conception must be done on a full moon at high tide. as the saying goes: 'Tide is coming in, the sea will wash it in.' Mollies Stone is a small, smooth stone with many black stipples on it's surface. Holding it during conception will aid the woman's efforts. The stone, however, is rare and would often be passed from mother to daughter. Once the child is born close family, friends and neighbors will preform what is called the Groaningfish where visitors will bestow the new mother with fresh fish. This has been known to become a point of contest between communities as the bigger the fish presented means more skill within the family. Eating As a sea fairing folk their diet consists primarily of fresh sea foods. Eating is a communal affair as all work stops at two points through out the day, mid-morning & afternoon, when the weather is coldest. All laborers are allowed home to eat. Their meals would be simple, broths and stews primarily. Served on plain kitchenware. Foods will often be spiced with salts. Dinner guests will often be placed nearest the salt as it is perceived as a place of honor. Social The social structure of a Dwarven settlement is based around that of skill and not material possessions or wealth. As such there is much competition throughout Dwarven culture to produce the best looking goods. This leads to the general perception that they are perfectionists.Dwarven social life is vibrant. Once the days work is done many Dwarven labourers would venture to a pub/tavern and drink their wage. This would often be accompanied by songs and storytelling. Because of their long lives Dwarves form long lasting friendships that are hard to break. Many young lads and lasses would spend months together at sea. Ethics & Values Religion Strom - not really worshiped... More feared! Category:Race